


Untitled drabble

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus shudders the first time Sirius touches him. Sirius freezes the first time Remus does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble

**Author's Note:**

> When I say drabble, I really do mean drabble. You will finish this within a minute.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Remus shuddered the first time Sirius touched him. Really touched him. No fist bumps or light slaps on arms. The first time Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, hugged him, held his hands in his own. The first time he held him in his arms, cupped his face gently, their mouths colliding. Remus shuddered each time.

“Are you cold?” Sirius asked, concern dripping from his voice.

Remus shook his head. “Just happy.”

Sirius smiled. “I’m glad.”

Sirius froze the first time Remus touched him without Sirius initiating anything. Remus leaned in to press their lips together and Sirius went rigid for a brief moment before responding, but it was enough to make Remus pull away with a frown.

“Is something wrong? Did...did I scare you?”

Sirius shook his head almost furiously. “No, no! You just surprised me.”

Remus looked at him for a few seconds before relaxing when Sirius went on to say, “And I liked it.”


End file.
